onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Quiet Little Voices
"Quiet Little Voices" is the eighteenth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 170th produced in the series. It was broadcast on April 19, 2011. The big day has finally arrived and the gang gathers at the hospital to await the birth of Haley and Nathan’s baby. While they wait, they reminisce about the memories they have shared over the years. Synopsis Plot Memorable Quotes :"Oh, I can't believe you're going to have a little sister. She's going to need you to watch out for her and protect her. Do you know, by the time she's your age, you're going to be in high school." :"And when you and dad were in high school, you had me." :"That's right.. You're not allowed to do that." ::Haley James Scott and Jamie Scott :"I'm a little panicked, can you tell me a story?" :"Uh, story. Got it. What kind of story?" :"A story, any story." :"Alright. Um. Uh, I got nothing." :"In the history of the world, any story that's ever been told." :"Okay, I'm sorry. All I can think of is the Three Little Pigs.. I don't know why the Three Little Pigs, I have no idea.. Okay, how about this, did I ever tell you the story about the high school clown-" :"Don't say clown!" :"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Jerk. The high school jerk who fell for the beautiful, sarcastic girl who hated clowns. (flashback).. And they fell in love. And they have a son. And soon..." :"They'll have a daughter." :"And they all live happily ever after. I promise." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"353,015. That's how many babies were born today. And this one is mine. Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us." ::Haley James Scott :"She just changed her mind, Brooke. She didn't want to do it alone, and then she wasn't alone. She held her in her arms, and she just couldn't go through with it." :"It was a girl?" :"Yeah." ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"Hi." :"Hi." :"Lydia, I want you to meet someone you're going to love her so much. This is your Aunt Brooke... Brooke, this is Lydia Bob Scott. You want to hold her?" :"Yeah." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis Voiceover Jamie Scott Music Featured Music: *'Begin You' by Kate York *'Changing Us' by Brendan James *'Counting Stars' by Augustana *'Dare You To Move' by'' Switchfoot'' *'Do Not Hang Your Head '''by ''Elizabeth & The Catapult *'Just Stay Here Tonight' by Augustana *'Knife Fight '''by ''Calhoun *'Please Don't Leave Quite Yet' by Adam Agin *'Poison & Wine '''by ''The Civil Wars *'Running Back To You' by Matt Wertz *'Seize The Day' by Shelly Fraley *'Sounds Of Now' by Assassins *'Your Kind Of Girl' by Jules Larson This episode is name after a song by We Were Promised Jetpacks. Opening theme song performed by Laura Veirs. Trivia *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth), Jana Kramer (Alex Dupre), Lisa Goldstein (Millie) and Stephen Colletti (Chase) do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance and birth of Lydia Scott, the daughter and second child of Nathan and Haley. * The origin of Haley's middle name, Bob, are revealed in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Chloe Hall Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott